


Secret Santa Shopping

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [44]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino - Freeform, Pets as Christmas Presents, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, background Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The Russian Skate Family and various extensions of it hold a secret Santa.  Yuuri drew Michele.  Sara drew Viktor.  They decide to go shopping together to help each other come up with ideas.





	Secret Santa Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Yuuri/Sara
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) "Is this okay?"
> 
> Written for YOI XMas Day 17: Secret Santa

Secret Santa was a nerve-wracking game. Yuuri had drawn Michele, and aside from Sara, he had no idea what Michele liked or would be interested in. Viktor had it easy – he’d drawn Christophe. In addition to Christophe being easy to shop for, especially if you didn’t mind buying someone a sex toy or novelty condoms, Chris and Viktor were best friends and had been for years.

Sara being in Russia was not a surprise. Her girlfriend was Russian, of course she’d come. Sara being at Yuuri’s door halfway to tears and desperate? That was a surprise. “Come in. Do you want some tea or something?”

“No. I need your help, Yuuri. Please.”

“Okay. Sure. Come in, sit down. What’s wrong?” Yuuri led the way to the couch and pulled up a chair beside it to sit in.

“You’re going to laugh at me for making this such a big deal…”

Yuuri chuckled slightly. “Sara, I’m married to Viktor Nikiforov. This morning, we were out of Makkachin’s favorite flavor of dog food. You’d have thought the world was ending.”

Sara put a hand to her mouth to hide the giggles. “Okay, this is slightly more important than that, and that actually gives me some help with my problem.”

“What is your problem? How can I help?”

“It’s this Secret Santa. I drew Viktor. What do you get for the man who only wants to be loved?” She smiled. “A year’s supply of Makkachin’s favorite dog food so he doesn’t have meltdowns?”

“Oh, this is perfect! I’ll help you, but you have to help me. I drew Michele.”

“Wow. This _is_ perfect! Mickey’s easy to shop for – if you know him. And if I help you, you don’t do what Yuri did last year and resort to getting him autographed merchandise of me.”

The laughter caught Yuuri by surprise. “Why does it not surprise me that Yuri would do that?”

“At least it wasn’t a kitten?”

“No, Yuri wouldn’t do that. Giving someone a pet they didn’t ask for is a good way for that pet to end up right back in a shelter or dead, and Yuri wouldn’t subject a cat to that for anything.”

 

Shopping with Sara turned out to be a lot more fun than Yuuri was expecting. He agreed to help find stuff for Viktor first – after all, he still needed to shop for Viktor anyway, so if Sara couldn’t come up with anything on her own from the examples, Yuuri could just let her take one of his ideas. “Can you answer something, Yuuri?”

“I can try. What is it?”

“Viktor used to be known for always wearing gloves in the winter and on the ice, even in places that should have been hot for a Russian… and then, in Barcelona, he just stopped. Even his last couple years of skating he didn’t include gloves with his costume. What happened?”

Yuuri stared at her. Sara stared back. “This really isn’t that hard…”

“So?”

“If he wears gloves, people can’t see the ring I put on him.” Sara’s jaw dropped and she started laughing at how obvious the answer was. “I asked him about the lack of gloves in his costumes when I saw the designs that first year, and he acted so offended at the idea that I would even suggest he cover his ring! I know Mila’s on Phichit’s mailing list for the fanfic about us, do you read it too?”

Sara smirked. “Does it count for Mila to do dramatic readings to me?”

“Yeah, that counts. You know ABO?”

“Of course! I’m in the Supernatural fandom, we _invented_ ABO.”

“Oh. Well, in some ways, Viktor is, like, perfectly omega. He loves showing off how claimed he is.”

“I can see that.”

“Okay, this is probably way out of line and if it is feel free to tell me off, but… how does Michele handle the fics about the two of you?”

“Surprisingly well, really. He acknowledges that it’s at least partly his fault people got that idea, and mostly ignores them. At least, I haven’t caught him having a secret stash, and he doesn’t get mad and start threatening fans unless they cross the line between writing fic and harassing him on social media. He got that one time.”

“Ouch. Viktor and I tend to laugh off the people who don’t understand that tabloids are fanfic, but then, it’s less… serious? I used to worry about not being enough about Viktor, but…”

“Perfect omega who flaunts that his alpha has claimed him. There’s no way he’d ever cheat on you.” Sara giggled. “I think I know what to get Viktor, then. I don’t think you’d let me take him to get Property of Yuuri Katsuki tattooed on his forehead, as much as he’d love it, but come with me.” Sara took him over to accessories and found a pair of gloves with cutouts on the top and bottom of the ring fingers. “They call them Omega Gloves, for showing off engagement or wedding rings.”

“He’ll love that. Perfect!” Yuuri grabbed a pair to give Viktor himself, too. “Never mention the tattoo idea to Viktor. I would die of embarrassment because he would immediately run out and get it done.” Sara pledged her silence. “Good. Now… Michele. I have an idea, if you don’t mind him knowing you got help…”

“Oh?”

“Emil’s getting him a dog for Christmas. He’s told Michele that he’s getting a dog and gotten approval, they have a date set to go to the shelter and pick one out, but Emil’s got a pretty good idea what kind of dog Michele will pick. You know dogs well, they’re planning to go in January…”

“Why wait so long?”

“Lots of dogs are finding homes now, but all too many of them end up in shelters in January. Emil and Michele want to give one of those dogs another chance.”

“I can get him a doggy starter kit.” They found a pet store, where Yuuri collected a dog bed, food and water dishes, a leash – “collar should wait until they pick a dog, a little dog can use a big bed but the collar needs to fit properly” – food, toys, treats, a brush, and dog shampoo. “Dog bathing is fun. Don’t let him think otherwise. Way easier than cat bathing.”

“Personal experience?”

“Potya got into something that matted his fur badly. Yuri asked me to help, and innocent me, used to bathing poodles…”

Sara shook her head with a grin. “Yuri is so mean. He should have warned you.”

“Yeah. Anything else we need to do while we’re out?”

“No, I’m good… thank you.” Sara kissed his cheek. “Is this okay?”

“Yes. Hey, you and Mila should come over sometime, I would love to hear her dramatic readings of Phichit’s Fan Fiction Adventures!”

“I’ll pass on the invitation. They are hilarious!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pets make good Christmas presents ONLY if the recipient knows they're coming and accepts that responsibility or the giver is prepared to take responsibility for them if the recipient doesn't want to/isn't able to. Too many dogs and cats end up homeless in January because people think they're a cute Christmas gift, but then they become work. Please gift responsibly!


End file.
